a zanessa story I'm sorry my baby v
by Jemz 2008
Summary: this is a story that just came into my mind this is my frist on so comment bk if you like it


A Zanessa Story : I'm sorry my Baby V

_(A/N I am a Zanessa fan and hope nothing happens to them) _

_Zac and the gang at the hospital _

'So doctor is she ok.' Asked a concerned Zac

'Well……. Mr Efron I need to talk to you.' Said the doctor

_FLASHBACK_

'_Zac baby get up!' A very happy Vanessa said _

'_Huh… oh yeah I'm up babe what wrong.' A half asleep concerned Zac said_

'_I thought you said you were going to wave me off cos I'm going shopping with Ash and Momo.' _

'_Oh yeah sorry Mrs Efron I forgot by the way I never get tired of the fact the your an Efron.' A happy Zac said _

'_I no it sounds great.' By this time Vanessa is VERY happy _

_( They both lean in but then the doorbell rings) _

'_I'll go get it oh hey girls you want to come in I'm just getting my bag ready.' Vanessa said._

'_Yeah ok then V hey is your husband up yet or his still asleep.' Asked a sarcastic Ashley Gabriel _

'_Yes I am up Mrs Gabriel thanks for you concern but I am up.' Zac said as he was walking down the stairs._

' _Come on girls lets go bye Zac see you later I love you so much.' Vanessa said as she gave Zac a kiss an left._

'_Bye Vanessa (returning the kiss) I love you too bye Momo bye Ash don't spend to much.' Zac said whist laughing cos he knows their come back with hundreds of bags._

'_Zac Efron how dare you think for us like that we don't spend that much.' Momo laughed _

'_Bye girls see you later.' Zac waved them of as they left he switched on the television._

_WITH THE GIRLS _

'_So that's the 20 shops we have been in where do you want to go now.' Asked Momo_

'_Umm not sure lets look over there, V you ok you look pale.' Asked a concerned Ashley _

'_Yeah I'm ok lets just go shopping.' V said with a weak smile_

'_OK then but tell us if you just want to sit down.' Ashley said very concerned _

_( 20 minuets later) _

_Vanessa thinking oh my gosh I feel faint why is everything fuzzy am I ok._

'_VANESSA VANESSA oh my god Vanessa wake up someone call 911 give her some air.' Said a really scared Ashley_

'_I'll call them Ash you stay with V try to wake her up.' Momo said as she got her cell out_

_(5 minutes later the ambulance arrives) _

'_Its going to be ok V were meet you at the hospital.' Ashley said as she was crying and phoned Zac and the others to meet her at the hospital. _

'Yes doctor what is it is she ok?' Zac said with tears in his eyes

'Can I talk to you in private in my office.' Asked the doctor

Zac follows the doctor in to his office he nearly burst out crying cos he knows its going to be bad news.

' Mr Efron I'm sorry but Mrs Efron is in a critical state and she's not going to make it we have given her till Friday I'm very sorry.'

_A/N its Wednesday)_

'Oh my goodness she's really going to die but it can't be true this isn't happening.' Zac said while crying

'I think that you should tell the others Mr Efron.' Said the doctor

'Yes ok then thank you.' Shakes his hand then leaves

**Back with the guys **

Ashley sees Zac but with tears falling from his eyes the gang run up to him.

'Zac is she ok what's wrong.' Ashley said with tears in her eyes so do the rest of the HSM cast.

Zac tells the cast of the news about Vanessa before he knows it the whole cast is crying the doctor comes over to the cast.

'Mr Efron I forgot to tell you what room Mrs Efron' Said the doctor

'Oh ok then what is it then please.' Asked Zac trying to hold back the tears

'Its room 163 on the second floor.' Said the doctor

'Ok then thanks she see awake?' Zac asked whilst the rest of the cast ran to Vanessas room.

'Yes she is we have already told her so she maybe teary.' The doctor said with tears in his eyes

**With Vanessa and the guys**

Vanessa sees the gang but sees that Zac is missing.

'Hey guys where is Zac.' Vanessa said

'He's talking to the doctor Ness he'll be here in a min.' said a teary Momo whist holding tightly to Corbin

'Hey you what with the long face.' Said the visitor who was walking though the door

'Zac.' A weak but happy Vanessa said

'Heya baby thanks for being here guys I'd don't know what I would have done if you guys weren't here.' Zac said whilst giving them a hug then walks over to V and give her a kiss.

'Hey Zac, Vanessa , me and Lucas have to go we got to the shop before it shuts.' Ashley said giving them both a hug.

'Ok then cya later guys I'm going to stay here with Vanessa.' Zac said with a touching smile

'Zac me and Corbin got to go to but we will see you in the morning,' Momo said whilst giving them a hug.

**Later that evening Vanessa and Zac were on there own in the hospital **

'V are you ok u haven't said anything since the guys left.' Zac said concerned.

'No I'm not Zac.' Vanessa said then she broke down in tears

'Hey what's the matter I hate seeing you cry every time you cry you make me cry.' Zac said with tears building up in his blue eyes

'I'm going to die.' Vanessa said whilst the tears from her eyes continued

'Don't think negative Vanessa your an Efron now and Efrons are strong and can fight anything that gets in there way.' Zac said with is smile which always make V smile

As Zac gave Vanessa a hug the monitor made a long bleeping sound

'I'm sorry Zac I can't I love you.' Vanessa weakly said whilst her eyes closed

'What no V don't do this V I love you don't leave me I can't do this on my own.' Zac said his eyes were pouring tears.'

'DOCTOR, DOCTOR HELP PLEASE NO VANESSA.' Zac screamed at the top of his lungs

The doctors rushed in a push Zac out of the way whist Zac was outside he called the others and in about 5 minutes they all came rushing towards Zac.

After about 10 minutes the HSM cast were in floods of tears the doctor walks up to the gang and said,

'Mr Efron I'm sorry but Vanessa is in a very critical condition were going to switch of the monitor tomorrow afternoon at 12:00pm I'm sorry Mr Efron.

_(A/N its about 11:30pm now Wednesday night) _

After about 30 minutes of solid crying from all the gang they all fell asleep in the waiting room expect for Zac who was asleep by Vanessas side.

**Thursday at 11:00am **

'Excuse me are you guys with Mrs Efron.' The doctor asked the rest of the gang in the waiting room they been awake for about 1 hour

'Yeah we are Oh my God is that the time we better go to Zac and Vanessa.' Ashley said

**With Zac and Vanessa **

'Baby I'm going to miss you so much what am I going to do when I wake up in the morning and not see your faceand your smile I love you V I need you here with me I no its for the best you go now as I don't want to see you in pain but it hurts so much inside to say good - bye.' Zac said whist crying he didn't want his beautiful wife to go he loved her more than life its self.

Whist Zac was saying that to Vanessa the gang was stood by the door and was crying they were all crying just then the doctor came in.

'Mr Efron its 12:00pm would you like to switched the machine off and say your good - byes to Mrs Efron.' The doctor said with a sad face

'Ok then thank you doctor Vanessa like I said I love you so much your my one my only your going to be miss so much I… I … I don't know what do to bye Vanessa Efron I love you.' Zac said whilst crying he turned to the rest of the gang they said their good-byes each on of them were crying Monique was holding on the Corbin, Ashley was holding on to Lucas.

Zac signed and had his finger on the button that switched off the machine.

He looked round and knew this is what he had to do, mixed feeling went though Zac as he was crying he said.

'I'm sorry my baby V I love you so much good- bye.' Zac switched of the machine and the room was silent just then the doctor came in an went towards Zac.

'I'm sorry Mr Efron I no that's the hardest thing anyone could do.' The doctor said also with tears in his eyes.

**Saturday : The funeral **

Everyone was at the funeral on Saturday (Vanessas favourite day because Saturday was when her and Zac met, and when they got married)

'Hey Corbin its Zac turn to speak now.' Ashley whispered

'Hello everyone thanks for coming, Vanessa means the world to me she has great friends, she was great in High School Musical where I first knew I had feelings for her we then got married and I've never regretted anything whilst being with her. I'll miss you V I wrote a song for Vanessa for our wedding day it goes like this.'

(_A/N the lyrics are from a Jesse McCartney song why don't you kiss her) _

_We're the best of friends and we share our secretes _

_she knows everything that is on my mind _

_lately something changed as I lie awake in my bed _

_a voice here inside my head softly says_

_Why don't you kiss her _

_why don't you tell her _

_why don't you let her see_

_the feelings that you hide _

'_cause she'll never know _

_If you never show  
_

_The way you feel inside  
Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move_  
_Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

_What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...  
Why don't you kiss her?

'Goodnight Vanessa sleep tight I love you my baby V.'

As Zac spoke these words he felt like his world was tumbling down and he had no reason to live anymore as the girl of this dreams was gone for ever and there was no way for him to get her back.

**After the funeral **

Zac was looking at pictures of him and Vanessa he thought: how could this happen to me I haven't done anything wrong in my life why does this have to happen is this punishment.

Whilst Zac was in a corner on his own the gang got together.

'Guys I think we should do something look at him I haven't seen him this upset since well ever.' Corbin said concerned about Zac

'I know.' Ashley said ' A sleep over it be fun.'

'But it won't be the same without Vanessa.' Monique said in a sad voice

'It can be about Vanessa watch High School Musical you know come one lets ask Zac.'

They all go over to Zac he has a red eyes where he has been crying and tear stains down his cheek

'sniff hey guys whats up' A very upset Zac said

'This was Ashley's idea dude' Corbin said quickly

'Thanks Corbin, anyway Zac instead you going home tonight alone why don't you come to mine for a sleep over it will be fun' Ashley said hopefully

'Um.. ok then shall we go now I don't want to stay here anymore.' Zac said whilst he wipe his eyes

'Sure, Zac you can come with me and Ashley in the car. Corbin and Momo can follow behind if you want.' Lucas said

'Thanks Luc but I got to get something's from home I'll meet you all at yours and Ashley's in about a hour is that ok?' Zac said with a little smile

'Of course it is Zac you take your time. me, Lucas, Monique and Corbin can get everything ready.' Ashley said giving Zac a hug.

About 20 minutes later Zac was at home the house felt lonely as he walked though the door he knew there would be no one on the other side of the door to welcome him home, he walked up stairs into his and Vanessa bedroom he put on the television where he throw the control at the television because he saw fans crying and the news reporter saying 'Today was the day that millions of fans around the world wont forget as today was the day of Vanessa Efrons funeral her husband Zac Efron refused to talk to our reporters but was seen with the rest of the HSM cast who all had tears streaming down their faces our thoughts go to Vanessa family and her friends.'

As Zac watched he didn't know what do to so he broke down in tears he looked at the clock and he had 10 minutes to get to Ashley's he didn't want to go but inside he knew that Vanessa would have wanted him to go and not mope around the house. So here in the car Zac took the drive to Ashley's it felt like forever to get there.

**At the sleep over everyone was there and they were about to chose a film**

'Zac what film would you like to watch?' Ashley asked

Zac didn't answer his mind was of somewhere else

'Earth to Zac you there.' Ashley said again

'Oh yeah sorry Ash, sorry guys I was somewhere else I don't mind what film.' Zac said with a sad voice

'How about HSM 2.' Asked Monique

'Yeah.' The rest of the gang answered

They watched the film and all though it Zac was crying the part were him and Vanessa broke up he cried when they got back together he nearly lasted the while film without walking out but at the part were they finally got to kiss that was it Zac ran out crying he couldn't handle anymore he ran out of the room and went to Ashley's study were there wasn't really any paper work only scripts and pictures of all the HSM cast and of course pictures of when they were on the suite life of Zac and Cody. The others knew where Zac was so they didn't go after him they knew that he would want some time on his own which he did it was about mid night when Ashley shouted up stairs to tell Zac that they were all going to get some sleep so Zac went down stairs and sat on the chair and then fell asleep.

**In Zacs dream**

'Baby V is that you oh my God I've missed you so much were have you been.' Zac said has he ran towards V

'Yeah it's me Zac I've missed you to but you got to remember that I'm still here with you at all times I no that you may fell that you can't go on but I'm with you Zac I know what your thinking you want to be with me you want to die but you don't baby I want you to live life to the full your a great actor the world can't loose you.' Vanessa said giving him a hug

'I no V but I don't want to be on my own I can't do it please let me be with you please.' Zac said whilst crying

'No Zac I can't let you take your life away you still have the gang I love you Zac don't forget that.'

Just then Zac woke up everyone else was awake he switched on the computer and there he saw an

e-mail that was marked unread he opened the message and it read:

Heya baby. You ok I heard about your wife and I'm glad she's dead that means I can have you all to my self you properly don't know who this is but If I can't have you no one can I if you don't reply to this e-mail you life will be on the line you have 2 days.

Love you ?? x

Zac didn't know who this was and couldn't be bothered to reply he signed out and was on the Internet where he saw pictures and news reports on Vanessa these got Zac upset and he ran out of the house before anyone could stop him he got into the car and drove of to where Vanessas' gave was he stayed there for over an hour and shortly Ashley found him.

'Zac are you ok ?' Ashley asked

'I miss her Ash I didn't want her to go.' Zac said braking down in tears

'I no Zac it's not fair we will all miss her we all love her it will be different but we have to cope with her lose ok.' Ashley said whilst crying

'Ok then thank Ash for being here, lets go it's starting to rain. Bye Vanessa I love you so much.'

'Come on Zac lets go bye Ness I love you to keep a spot for me and Zac in heaven and we can get a party really stared up there.'

They left laughing.

We don't know what the future holds but we should enjoy life to the full.

_**The End **_


End file.
